Somebody to Love
by lil-asian-gurl
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Meeting You

Disclaimer: Characters of CCS do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. Any other characters are mine. And the plot is mine....kinda.  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. If you have any complaints or suggestions then please tell me and I will try to do whatever I can to make my story better.

Somebody To (Truly) Love  
Plot and Written by: lil-asian-gurl  
Chapter 1. Meeting You

A girl with medium honey brown, auburn hair and emerald eyes paced back and forth in her dressing room. She was wearing a long white dress with a veil over her curled hair. On her neck was a diamond cut necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. A girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes was sitting in a chair. She was wearing a lavender dress that ended a little below her knee. She watched her best friend paced back and forth nervously.  
  
"Sakura, calm down!" Tomoyo said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and sat in the chair next to her. "I can't!! What if he isn't the right one for me? I mean we have been going out for about 4 months but I don't know if I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Sure he's a nice guy but what if-"  
  
"Breathe. If you don't think he's the one then you don't have to do this. You can hurry and leave and I'll go tell everyone something came up"  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomoyo nervously. "You would really do that for me? Again?" Sakura smiled happily and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and smiled at Sakura, "Of course I would! I'm your best friend and I've been with you for god knows how long. And I'm glad you decided not to marry him. I don't think he really likes me. And aren't you kinda glad that his family is paying?"  
  
Sakura went in the restroom and started changing, "Oh thank you Tomoyo!!! I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sure I'll find the right guy next time," Sakura came out in jeans and a halter top, "I'm gonna go to the movies and hang out around there. And I'll go over to your house at-" Sakura glanced at her watch,"5."  
  
Tomoyo got up and went over to Sakura and hugged her, "Ok, and good luck. Well I think I'm the one who will need the luck. Hope everyone won't be too upset. Well, our side of the wedding won't since this already happened about 5 times. Hope Tommy's family will understand. And you would never be here if I wasn't your best friend."  
  
Sakura hugged Tomoyo tight and then went over to a chair and got her coat and purse, "You're right, I wouldn't be here without you. See you at 5!!"  
  
Sakura ran out leaving Tomoyo in the room by herself. Tomoyo got up and sighed, "Well here goes nothing." Tomoyo left the room and went into the room where everyone was. As Tomoyo went in the room everyone turned and looked at her. Tomoyo laughed forcefully and walked over to Sakura's father, Fujitaka Kinomoto and gave a small smile.  
  
Touya Kinomoto, Sakua's older brother went over to where Tomoyo and his father were and looked at Tomoyo, "The kaijuu ran away didn't she?" Tomoyo looked up and nodded. Touya laughed silently, "There's gonna have to be a miracle to get her to stay for her own wedding. But that's her, I'll go tell the Tommy gaki..." Touya walked over to where a tall boy was standing. He had dark black hair and light brown eyes. He looked at Touya who was in front of him and looked at him weirdly. Touya whispered something in Tommy's ear and then Tommy's head shot up.  
  
Tommy ran out the room and after a little while Tommy ran over to Tomoyo and started talking really loud as if he wanted everyone to hear, "You told her something didn't you?!?! You told her to leave and that's why she isn't here!! I knew there was something about you from the first time I met you!! You're the reason she le-"  
  
Sakura's father stood up, "Tomoyo isn't the reason Sakura left. I don't know if she told you but she left her other previous weddings. It was Sakura's decision to leave and if she saw what you were saying to her best friend then she would regret agreeing to marry you." Tomoyo looked at Sakura's father and smiled and left the room. Tommy looked at Sakura's father fuming. His face was red with anger and he ran out of the room. Fujitaka turned at everyone and said out loud so everyone could hear, "I am sorry for my daughter's actions but we have to respect her wishes and decisions so the wedding is off. Sorry for any trouble." He smiled and then left the room. After Fujitaka left, everyone in the room started murmuring things.

.::o ( ..) ( ..) ( ..) ( ..) o::.

Sakura walked out of the movie theater. She glanced at her watch and noticed she had an hour till she had to go to Tomoyo's house. She drove to the mall and started walking around looking into shops and carts. Sakura went into couple of stores and tried on couple of outfits. Sakura bought at least 10 different outfits and thought she shopped enough until a new bridal store caught her attention. Sakura starred into the store and sadly smiled. She went into the store and looked at the many bridal dresses. She looked up at one of the displays and saw the most beautiful dress. It was a light pink velvet satin gown with an illusion V cut-out in the front and back. A beaded and embroidered skirt and train with Swarovski Crystals. (AN: This is how my aunt's wedding dress looks like except hers is white/ivory. It's really pretty but I thought I should just change the color. And I got the description of the website where they made the dress so this dress does exist except they really don't have it in light pink) She starred at the dress in amazement. 'The perfect dress, it's gorgeous'  
  
"It's truly a beautiful dress isn't it?" a voice from behind Sakura said. Sakura turned around and smiled. She caught a glimpse of the person in front of her. He had chestnut brown hair that was slightly messy. He was tall and well- built. He was the type of guy who could get almost any girl to get weak in the knees.  
  
"Yah, it is isn't it?" Sakura finally replied. Sakura turned back to the dress and reached out her hand and touched the soft fabric and ran her fingers over the bottom of the skirt, over the beads and embroidery. Sakura turned back to the guy behind and extended her hand, "Hi. I'm Sakura."  
  
The guy reached her hand and shook it, "Li, Syaoran Li. So are you getting married?"  
  
Sadness seeped into Sakura and she stayed quietly.  
  
Syaoran saw as sadness reached into her emerald eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so sad."  
  
Sakura smiled, "No it's ok. It's kinda my own fault," Sakura gasped looked at her watch and she started gathering her stuff. "I'm sorry. I'm running late. I'm supposed to meet a friend and I'm already 5 minutes late."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend too. I guess I'll be going also." Syaoran reached into his pant pocket a pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. "Here's my number. Hopefully we can meet each other again." Sakura took the paper and left. Syaoran looked up at the dress once more then left. Sakura walked out to her car when her cell phone started ringing. Sakura stopped and started searching her purse. She pulled her phone out and answered the call, "Hello, Sakura here."

.::o (.. ) (.. ) (.. ) (.. ) o::.

Sakura arrived at her house. She opened the door. No one was home so she carried all her stuff up and sat on the bed. She pulled out a dress she bought earlier out of one of her bags and looked at it. It was a pink dress with a front and back v-neck and beaded spaghetti straps. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. She saw that the dress showed most of her curves and thought it was too much but she decided she would wear it. Sakura was gonna go out to some restaurant Tomoyo invited her to. Eriol's cousin was in town and was considering moving here and they were going to a restaurant to welcome him, and try to convince him to stay.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hello! Sakura here."  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo! How did the wedding go?"  
  
"Tommy wasn't so happy. Your father called it off."  
  
"Oh. Thanks again Tomoyo. So did you need anything?"  
  
"Oh!! I was about to forget why I called you. Eriol's cousin is in town and we're going to a restaurant to welcome his stay. Eriol said his cousin might consider moving here, isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well Eriol and I kinda want you to come along."  
  
"Sure. So where do I meet you?"  
  
"Just drive to my house by 5:30 and Eriol can drive us to the restaurant. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yah. That's a pretty good plan. See you in 20 minutes."  
  
"'kay"  
  
End of Flashback

.::o ( ..) ( ..) (.. ) (.. ) o::.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were waiting at their table for Eriol's cousin. They were eating at Café Bishonen (AN: I know the name sucks but I don't really know what to name the restaurant so that was the first thing that cam to mind). Café Bishonen is one of the popular restaurants but also one of the expensive ones too. Sakura tried talking Tomoyo and Eriol out of eating here but she couldn't get either of them to change their mind. Eriol assured the girls that his cousin would be arriving soon and his cousin was never late to anything....almost.  
  
Eriol sighed, "Another failed wedding Sakura? You have to know when to say no during the proposal. I wish I could have been at today's wedding. I would have killed that guy after saying what he said to Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo finished telling Sakura about what happened after Sakura left the wedding, "He blamed me for you running away!!"  
  
Sakura surprised, "He didn't!!! Why would he do such a thing? That was just mean. Well, at least he's on the past now. I don't want to talk about that anymore. I have to tell you what I saw today!!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly, "What? You better not say you met a really cute guy and can't stop thinking about him and how cute he is."  
  
Sakura blushed, "Not really. I saw the most perfect and beautiful dress. It was perfect. I went into this new bridal store and I fell in love with it." Sakura sighed. 'Too bad I won't be able to wear it for a while' Sakura thought. "And I met a guy"  
  
Tomoyo stopped smiling and imagining the dress and sweat dropped, "You met a guy? Why am I not surprised? Maybe we can go back to that bridal store and take a look at this dress"  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. Eriol looked over at the entrance and jumped up, "Cousin!!! How nice to see you again," Eriol looked at the girls, "Tomoyo, Sakura, Meet Syaoran."  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol's cousin and then paled. Sakura shot up, "YOU!!!!! You're Eriol's cousin?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Well I'm gonna make this the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. wipes sweat I worked damn hard working on this. This took five/six pages and to believe I typed this all in one day. As I told you earlier, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. If you could give me some pointers maybe I can make my next chapter better and sorry if it's boring. Please review, it would mean a lot if you could review my first fanfic. Well I gotta go and I hope to finish my next chapter soon.  
Thank you or Arigato


	2. Meeting you Part II

Somebody To (Truly) Love 

**Disclaimer: **Characters of CCS do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. Any other character is mine. The plot is mine...kinda.

**Author Note: **Sorry if my story sucks. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. And I'm gonna try to make this chapter kinda longer then the first one.

Kaoni-chan- Thanks for reviewing!!!! And thanks for being my first review. And my story isn't that good. Is it? Jenny (I forgot your pen name. It was something and then my pen name right?)- Hope you like this chapter. It might not be very interesting. And you don't have to continue reading if you don't want to. 

"" **Someone speaking **and **' ' someone thinking or someone's thoughts**

Now To The Story

Last on Somebody to (Truly) Love 

Eriol looked over at the entrance and jumped up, "Cousin!!! How nice to see you again," Eriol looked at the girls, "Tomoyo, Sakura, Meet Syaoran."

Sakura looked at Eriol's cousin and then paled. Sakura shot up, "YOU!!!!! You're Eriol's cousin?!?!?!"

Somebody To (Truly) Love  
Plot and Written by: lil-asian-gurl  
Chapter 2. Meeting You (part 2)

Tomoyo starred at Sakura and Syaoran, "You two met already? When?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura and her face lighted up, "Why didn't you tell me you already met?"

Eriol laughed, "Syaoran!! I didn't know you know Sakura!! Sit down and tell us how you two met. I bet it is a wonderful story. How my cute little cousin met Sakura!! "

Syaoran sat down and glared at Eriol, "I hate it when you call me that. Let's see...we-"

Sakura interrupted, "I bumped into Li when I was at the mall today. Nothing really happened, not worth telling every detail."

Syaoran put on a confused look, but took it off quickly, "Right. We bumped into each other at the mall and that's all that happened. But wait 'till I tell you where we met, it was at-"

Sakura jumped up and covered his mouth and laughed nervously, "No where important." Sakura started to remember where her hand was and blushed. She took her hand away, "ehhhh...Sorry"

Tomoyo went closer to Sakura and whispered, "I should have gone with you to tape how you two met. Sakura, I want to know how you two really met."

Sakura blushed, "It wasn't that interesting. By the way, _why_ wasn't Eriol at the wedding?"

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol talking to Syaoran, "Beats me. He didn't tell me. He went to all your other weddings. When I called him all he said he had something to take care of."

"Oh. Why don't you try asking him?"

"I don't think it's really any of my business. But I can ask him later. After dinner I'm going home with him. He said he had something to ask me."

Sakura smiled and giggled, "Oh really? I wonder what he's gonna ask you." 'He's gonna propose.'

"Same here. I hope it isn't something bad like, "Do you think we should be seeing other people" or like that. And I really don't think this is a laughing matter."

**.::o( ..) Syaoran (.. )o::.**

"You're gonna do what!?!?!?!" Syaoran whispered loudly.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran's reaction, "I'm gonna propose. I'm telling you Syaoran, she's the one. I'm sure of it. I told her I wanted to go somewhere after the restaurant with her, so I'm going to take her to the park and propose. But- "

"Didn't you come with Sakura? What are you going to do about her?"

"Ah. That's where you come in. I was hoping you drive her to Tomoyo's house and drop her off so she can get her car. The people at the gates know her pretty well so they'll let her in. And what's going on between you two? She calls you by your last name, but you call her by her first name. And plus I wanted you to get to know some pretty close friends. And what better start then my to be fiancée and her best friend?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and then looked over at Eriol, "She never told me her full name. And I don't think she really likes me that much."

"Oh."

"Yah."

"If you really want to know her full name then why don't you ask her? And how can you be completely sure that she doesn't like you. I mean she has been and was just in a... non-successful relationship."

"I don't know. It seems kinda weird. Do I really have to drive her home, well to her car?"

Eriol smirked at Syaoran; "I think you already know the answer to that, so I'm not going to answer that."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. He looked over the table and looked at the small figure in front of him. He looked at her honey brown hair and her emerald eyes. It was kinda hard to believe she wasn't still in school.

**.::( ..) Sakura (.. )::.**

Sakura glanced across the table and caught Syaoran look at her. She blushed, "Mr. Li?"

Syaoran quickly looked away, "Sorry. I was thinking about something. And you can call me Syaoran."

Sakura smiled softly, "It's ok Mr.- I mean Syaoran." Sakura glanced at Tomoyo who had stars in her eyes and giggling. 'I wonder what Tomoyo is up to. Last time she was like that was when she introduced me to Alex and I ended up running away from my fourth wedding. She better not be at it again.'

"Sakura!!" Sakura looked up at Eriol, "Are you okay Sakura? You looked pretty dazed right there. Do you want to go home?"

Sakura shook her head no, "I'm alright. I just thought I-" Sakura got a glimpse of a tall figure and black hair. The figure turned his head and Sakura knew who it was instantly. Sakura turned her head so the person couldn't see her face. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Umm... please excuse me. I'll be right back." Sakura got up quickly and pulled Tomoyo behind her. Sakura quickly ran over to the bathroom while pulling Tomoyo behind her. Eriol and Syaoran looked at the two girls puzzled.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused, "Sakura. What is going on? It's not like you to drag me to the bathroom with you."

"Tommy"

Tomoyo still looking confused, "What?!?! What about Tommy?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo scared, "He's here. Usually after I run away from a wedding, the guy probably gets over it. Well I saw Tommy and he didn't look very happy. I think he's really mad. I mean I've known him longer than any other guy. He isn't the kind to just move on when the bride ditches him at a wedding. What if-"

Tomoyo touched Sakura's arm, "Don't worry!!! He won't see you. I want you to go back out there and pretend nothings wrong. Don't look around the room for him. Just look at Eriol, Syaoran, and me. Don't yell or raise your voice 'cause then he would know it's you from your voice. Don't worry; if he gets near you, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you. If he dares to touch you then he's gonna have to get past me, and if he dares to touch me, then he has to answer to Eriol." Sakura sighed. Her face wasn't as scared as before. "And Sakura? Do you think he saw you before?"

Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, "I don't really know. I was just looking around and I thought I saw someone familiar and then he turned around and I saw his face so I turned my face quickly."

Tomoyo nodded, "Come on. And do what I told you." Tomoyo and Sakura went out the restrooms and went towards the table. When they sat down at the table Eriol and Syaoran looked at Sakura. Tomoyo cleared her throat, "Ahem. Nothings wrong. Everything is fine so there's nothing to worry about." Eriol and Syaoran nodded.

Sakura sighed quietly and then froze. Sakura started tugging on Tomoyo and was about to say something when Tommy came up. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in horror and then gave her a what-do-I-do-now look. Tomoyo put on a big frown and glared at Tommy.

Tommy ignored Tomoyo's glare and looked down at Sakura, "Sakura!! What the hell were you thinking today?!?!" Tomoyo was about to stand up when Eriol's hand reached out to her and pulled her down. Tommy continued staring at Sakura.

Sakura whispered something softly. Then she said it over again louder, "Get away from me."

Tommy looked at Sakura angry than before, "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere until you give me an explanation."

Syaoran stood up, "She told you to go away. As you can see we are trying to have dinner, and you are ruining it."

Tommy looked at Syaoran in disgust, "Who are you?"

Syaoran gave Tommy a cold glare, "I should be asking you the same thing. Who do _you_ think you are, coming up to us and ruining our dinner."

Tommy ignored Syaoran and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura looked up, "Get your hand off me!" Tomoyo jumped up and pulled Sakura away from Tommy. Sakura ran out the restaurant with Tomoyo behind her. Eriol stood up and punched Tommy in the stomach and ran off to the front and quickly paid for the dinner and ran after Tomoyo and Sakura.

Syaoran smirked at Tommy, "Well, I guess I'll get going. And if I were you I would stay away. Nice meeting you whoever you are." Then Eriol ran in and grabbed Syaoran and pulled him out of the restaurant. Tommy just stood there and walked over to his table and sat in front of a girl with black-ish brown-ish hair.

**.::( ..) Outside (.. )::.**

Sakura gave everyone a small smile, "I guess it's my fault for ruining dinner."

Tomoyo rubbed Sakura's back, "No it isn't. It's not your fault. It's that bas- I mean guy's fault. Well I guess we should start going back home." Everyone nodded in agreement. Tomoyo tapped Sakura's shoulder, "And I guess I should have told you before, but you're going back to my house with Li- I mean Syaoran." Sakura opened her mouth to argue back when Tomoyo gave Sakura a big smile, "Well now I got that taken care of!! Thanks for understanding Sakura." Tomoyo ran over to Eriol and pulled him towards his car.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo running off and she whispered, "But I don't want to go with him."

Syaoran went over to Sakura, "Want to go now?" Sakura nodded her head and followed Syaoran to his car and got in the passenger seat.

**.::( ..) In Syaoran's Car (.. )::.**

Syaoran started driving to Tomoyo's house with direction's Eriol gave him. He could sense Sakura wasn't very comfortable. Syaoran stared at the road and took a quick glance at Sakura, "Who was that? Back there at the restaurant?"

Sakura shifted in her seat and frowned, "That was Tommy."

"..."

"Today was my wedding. I was going to marry him but then I started to have second thoughts, so I ditched my wedding and went to the mall. And you probably know the rest of the story."

"Oh. So what were you doing in the bridal store? if you were already getting married and shouldn't you already have a wedding dress?"

Sakura smiled, "I- wait a minute. What were you doing in a bridal store?"

"I, ummm.... don't know."

"Really? Seems like you do but don't want to admit it."

"Yeah. I was going around the city with Eriol and he dropped me at the mall and told me to meet him at some restaurant later. He just said he had to go get some stuff for later. And I went in practically every store except that one. And one of my sisters is having a wedding soon so I thought I could see what I'm going to be going through. And plus my sister needs some ideas for her wedding dress."

Sakura smiled. "You have a sister?"

"Four actually. Fuutie, Feimie, Xiefia, and Fanren. Feimie is the one getting married."

Sakura stared at Syaoran in amazement, "Four?!? Wow!! It must be wonderful having a sister."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "Actually it's not that wonderful. They're all so annoying and energetic. Don't you have any sisters or brothers?"

"I have one older brother." Sakura shot her head up. "Ah shit!! My brother!!"

"What's wrong?"

Sakura pulled out her cell phone, "I forgot to tell my brother I went out." Sakura punched some numbers in and waited for someone to answer. After a minute or two you could hear someone yelling on the other end. "I'm okay onni-san, I went out with Tomoyo, Eriol and his cousin...I'm going to stay at Tomoyo's tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye!!" Sakura hung up.

"What was with all the yelling?"

"My brother and dad came home and didn't know where I was. I forgot to write a note saying I went out."

"Oh. So I'm guessing your brother is really protective of you?"

"In a weird sort of way."

"So when is your sister's wedding?"

"In a month or two."

"Oh. Make sure to ask her if he's the right one. 'Cause you wouldn't want her to make the same mistake like me. But then not everyone is as clueless as me."

Syaoran nodded and turned and reached at Tomoyo's gate. Sakura rolled down the window and stuck her head out. Some of the guard people yelled a hello and they opened the gate. "You must come over to her house a lot."

"Yup. And some actually went to one of my weddings."

"Weddings? You're telling me you've had more then one wedding?"

Syaoran stopped the car and stared at her. "Uhhh...." Sakura looked out the window. "I gotta go!! See you later. And thanks for the ride." Sakura got out of the car and ran towards the house and went in leaving Syaoran in the car.Syaoran just sat there confused. About 10 minutes later he started to leave.

**.::( ..) Inside Tomoyo's House (.. )::.**

Sakura stared out at Syaoran's black car. She stood there as the car left. 'That was close. I guess it was my fault for bringing up weddings.' Sakura stepped back from the window and sat down on Tomoyo's bed and looked at the clock on Tomoyo's desk, it read 9:00. She stood up and went to Tomoyo's closet and went to a corner where she kept some of her clothes and some outfits Tomoyo made for her. Sakura got a tee shirt and a pair of shorts and went into Tomoyo's bathroom and washed her face and changed. She walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed again waiting for Tomoyo. Sakura turned on Tomoyo's TV and started flipping the channels. Sakura finally settled on a channel and lay down on the bed. After 45 minutes Sakura drifted to sleep.

**.::( ..) Sometime later at Tomoyo's House (.. )::.**

"Sakura!!"

"..."

"SAKURA!!!!" Sakura woke up and saw Tomoyo at the edge of the bed smiling happily.

"Mornin'. What time is it?"

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Sakura, it's not morning. It's 11:00. At night."

Sakura laughed sheepishly, "Oh. When did you get back?"

Tomoyo smiled again, "About half an hour ago. Sakura!!! Guess what?!?!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm engaged!!! Eriol proposed!!!"

"Wow Tomoyo!!! Can I see the ring?"

Tomoyo blushed for a moment and then held out her hand. On her finger was a ring with an amethyst stone in the middle with diamonds on both sides of the amethyst. Sakura stood speechless at the sight of the ring. Out of all the guys that have proposed to her, no ring was as beautiful as this one(Well maybe some but this ring is still beautiful). (**AN: **I'm making this ring up. I can't find a ring so sorry if the ring sounds weird and stuff.)

"TOMOYO!!!! It's gorgeous!!! So... when's the wedding date?"

Tomoyo stood silently, "Sakura! I have only been engaged for an hour. Do you think I already have my whole wedding planned?"

Sakura shrugged and smiled. (**AN:** There's a lot of smiling in this story isn't there?)

"I think it's still a little to early."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "And once you get most of the things planned out, I'll help you plan out your wedding!!! I'm going to make it the best day of your life."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura, "Thanks. You knew he was going to propose weren't you?"

"Yah..."

Tomoyo stopped hugging Sakura and stared at her. And then exploded, "AN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo frightened, "If I did tell you then what's the fun when he asks you?"

Tomoyo stood there. And if you looked closely, you could have seen a small tear coming out of Tomoyo's eyes. "You're right. What's the fun of being surprised and shocked if you already know what's going to happen." Tomoyo giggled and then stopped and paled, "Oh my god! I'm gonna get married!!!" And Tomoyo fainted on the bed.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo in horror. Sakura started trying to wake Tomoyo up but Tomoyo wouldn't wake up. She pulled Tomoyo off the bed and started pulling Tomoyo to the bathroom and laid her in the bathtub and started running the water. Tomoyo shot up letting out a small scream, "What happened?!?!?!"

Sakura jumped up and down in joy, "Tomoyo!!! You're still alive!!!" Sakura helped Tomoyo out of the bathtub and handed Tomoyo a towel.

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Of course I'm alive. I'm just kind of nervous about being married and all. Oh Sakura, how do you do it?!?!?!"

"Do what?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo confused.

"You know, like not being so nervous. Until your wedding day of course where you finally get second thoughts and run away and hide for about a month before coming back home."

Sakura laughed nervously, "I'm like that?"

"Yup."

"I get nervous all the time. I just keep it in, and then blow up on the wedding day. But I think its better for you to be more open before your wedding day. You don't want to be doing what I did. But you wouldn't do that 'cause Eriol is a wonderful guy."

"You're right."

"Of course I am!!! I've had six weddings and I am an expert at weddings."

"Except for the fact that you're afraid of commitment."

"I am not afraid of commitment!!! It's just that..."

"You are too. Why else would you run away from all six of your weddings?"

"I guess I am..."

"But don't worry. You'll find the right guy. And when you do, you'll know it. Not right away of course."

"Yah." Sakura yawned, "I'm getting tired. I've had a long day. I'm going to the other room. 'night." Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's bedroom and went to the bedroom across the hall.

**Mystery POV**

'Where am I?' I looked around and saw the breathtaking scene. I was next to the ocean overlooking the waves and jumping dolphins. The wind was blowing a small breeze so you could smell the ocean air. I turned around and found a person in front of me. They took me in a deep embrace and I smiled. I looked up and saw deep amber eyes. I looked at the face and saw Syaoran. 'What is Syaoran doing?' Syaoran started leaning closer and his eyes started to lure me in.

**POV Finished**

Sakura woke up screaming. Tomoyo ran in and saw Sakura all sweaty.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yah. I'm alright."

"Okay." Tomoyo walked back to her room leaving Sakura alone.

"It was just a dream..." Sakura told herself. 'But why did it seem so real?' Sakura fell back on the bed thinking about her dream.

(**AN: **Good morning everybody. It's a wonderful day outside!! The sun is out and partly cloudy. It's not hot but not cold, it's the perfect day to be outside. So get out of those chairs and go outside and breath some fresh air. Ok now that I got that over with, on with the story.)

Sakura walked out the bathroom and went down to the kitchen where Tomoyo was.

Tomoyo was cooking something and the scent filled the kitchen. Tomoyo looked up at Sakura and smiled, "Good morning!! Hope you were okay last night."

"Yah, I'm okay." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

"Good!! It's a beautiful day today. So I asked Eriol this morning if we could go on a picnic and announce our engagement. So we're going to this beautiful park to have a picnic. And you want to know the best part of all?" Tomoyo jumped up and down in excitement.

"What?"

"It's right next to the ocean."

Sakura's eyes widen. She started to remember the scene from her dream. Sakura shook the image out of her head, "Wow!!! The ocean!!! So who's coming?"

"Let's see...practically all our friends and some family. We're going to have a big cook out!!!"

Sakura jumped up and down with excitement, "We're going to the beach!!! It's been a while since I've been to the beach. I don't know, 3 years? 4? It's been a long time."

"Yup. I guess that's why I chose it. And plus it's a perfect day to go to the beach. The sun is out and it's not too cloudy. I don't think it's going to rain so everything should turn out great. And there's going to be an engagement party next month so we have to go shopping for some materials so I can make you a dress to wear to that."

"Hoee... Can't I buy my dress?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Nope. I'm making your dress. The only time you are buying a dress is for casual wear and for your wedding unless I feel like making the dress. And I already thought of a design so there's nothing you do to stop me now!!!"

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo was right. Once Tomoyo thinks of a design, there's nothing that's going to stop her from completing the dress. "Okay, you win. I'm gonna go stop by my house to change." Tomoyo nodded and watched Sakura as she ran out to her car and drove away.

**.::( ..) Sakura's house (.. )::.**

Sakura went in her house and ran to her room. She grabbed a bag and started looking for some of her things. After she had all her things in her bag she changed into some jean shorts and a light pink tank top. She brushed her hair before putting it in a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and went down to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat.

Sakura was putting up the stuff in the kitchen when someone crept up behind her and put their hand on her shoulder. Sakura thinking it was a ghost, gave a loud scream and turned around and saw Touya. She glared at Touya and stomped on his foot. Touya winced in pain, "Morning kaijuu. Missed you at the wedding."

Sakura looked at Touya and gave him a cold glare before grabbing her bag. "I'm going to the beach with Tomoyo and some friends. I might spend the night with Tomoyo again so don't wait for me." Sakura ran off to the door and left.

**.::( ..) The Park/Beach/Picnic (.. )::.**

Sakura arrived at the park about two hours later. She tried to find a parking space when a black car speed by her. Sakura mumbled in anger as the car took the parking space in front of her. 'That person sure is rude. I'm gonna teach that person a lesson as soon as I get a spot.' Sakura finally found a spot and started to find her friends.

Sakura had no trouble finding her friends. She went over to Tomoyo who was sitting next to Eriol on a blanket. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back at Sakura and dragged Sakura around the place introducing her to people. After Sakura was introduced to everyone she walked over to the beach. She looked at all the people playing in the water. Sakura started to walk along the shore. Someone bumped into her and she fell in the water getting soaking wet. Sakura got up and turned around to look at the person and met amber eyes.

"Li!!"

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura soaking wet with a piece of seaweed in her hair. Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura up. He pulled the seaweed out of her hair and noticed her face partly red. "I'm real sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. Sorry about running out of your car like that." Sakura looked at Syaoran and saw he wasn't as wet as her.

"Oh that! I wanted to ask you some-" Sakura started to splash water at Syaoran and ran off scared of what Syaoran might do next.

Sakura tripped over someone's abandoned sand castle and saw Syaoran running towards her. Sakura tried to get up and run away but Syaoran caught her and dragged her to the water and got her wet again. They started a water war when Tomoyo went over to Sakura. "Looks like your having fun."

Sakura blushed, "He started it!!!"

Syaoran hearing what Sakura said and tried to defend him, "No you did!!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

Tomoyo stared at Sakura and Syaoran fighting like little kids. "You two are acting like 5 year olds."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and started to splash water at Tomoyo who was screaming running away from them.

Eriol sat down watching his cousin and Sakura start war with his fiancée. Eriol shook his head and laughed walking over to Tomoyo entering the war zone.

Author Note: Well that's it for now. I spent a week writing this so I know its pretty long. I hoped you liked it!!! I'm going to start on Chapter 3 next week so it should be out pretty soon. It might not be as long as this. But I think that's a good thing. So bye for now!!!

Arigato and don't forget to review!!!


	3. Author Note I

Somebody To (Truly) Love 

**Author Note: **Sorry everybody for not updating. Since school is starting again it's going to take me longer to type chapter three. But once I finish typing chapter three I'll upload it as soon as possible. Hope y'all don't get angry at me for not putting up chapter three.

Lil-asian-gurl 


	4. Who Said Being Alone Was Fun

Somebody To (Truly) Love 

**Disclaimer: **Characters of CCS do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. Any other character is mine. The plot is mine...kinda.

**Author Note: **Sorry if my story sucks. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. And I'm gonna try to make this chapter kinda longer then the first one. And I guess I should have said it at the beginning, but my story is kinda AU if you think about it. And I kinda made some errors in some of the first two chapters so I kinda fixed them. So I hope it turned out okay. And sorry this took so long but I had a little writer's block and then there's school and stuff. You know how teachers love to be evil and pile you with homework that usually takes forever to do right? And during all this I have to try and be able to be comfortable in front of a group of people performing and junk. And you have no idea how hard that is to do for me. I'm just can't be in front of a group of people. And now I have a stupid 'B' on my progress report and if that 'B' stays for my report card my dad might take my computer out of my room and put it in the living room or something and it's not gonna be in my room anymore and then I won't be able to get on as much anymore. And if I'm not able to get on as much the longer it takes me to update unless I get my hands on a computer somewhere, somehow and I can continue typing my story whenever and wherever I want and I don't think that's really possible. Well I'm going to start saying thanks to my reviewers and stop talking.

**Justine-** Hey. To answer your question, nope. No magic in this story, well maybe a little I guess but not a lot. Maybe I should have said that at the beginning? Well thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you continue reading/reviewing my story. And I'm glad you like my story. You have no idea how important your review is to me!!! Well I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!!!

**Jenny (lil pacific islander)-** Hey Jenny!! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope I can always count on you to be one of the first ones to read a new chapter and be honest to me about it. And you know if you don't like my story then you don't have to continue reading. I don't want it to look like I forced you to read it. Well I hope u got my e-mail about the review 'cause I forgot what I wrote to you on that email and I'm guessing most of the stuff I wanted to say to you are on that email!!

**ss-cherryblossom- **Thanks for reviewing and not getting mad at me for not updating soon. School is starting and junk so I don't have as much time on the computer. I'm really glad you like my story. Well I hope you like this chapter so happy reading!!! And don't forget to review!!!

**Lloyd- **I'm not that cruel. At least I took the time to tell you I would take longer to update. Some people don't even bother to tell you that!! Well it might take me longer to finish the story 'cause my mom is only letting me on weekends or if I finish homework and I don't have any upcoming tests. So blame it on school. If it was still summer vacation then I would be able to update at least once a week. And there's going to be more chapters so I wouldn't say that it's getting to the good part just say that yet. Well I hope you like this chapter and continue reading my story. And don't forget to keep on reviewing.

**sexy2hotti- **My writing isn't that great. I don't really have a talent...heheh. I kinda hate writing assignments in school. If I start on a writing project then I usually never finish. Lolz. Well thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!!! Took me a while but school's a pain right? (And I'm really hoping I'll be able to finish this story. But I'll go ahead and say sorry ahead of time if I don't.)

"" **Someone speaking **and **' ' someone thinking or someone's thoughts**

Now To The Story

**Last on Somebody to (Truly) Love**

Tomoyo stared at Sakura and Syaoran fighting like little kids. "You two are acting like 5 year olds."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and started to splash water at Tomoyo who was screaming running away from them.

Eriol sat down watching his cousin and Sakura start war with his fiancée. Eriol shook his head and laughed walking over to Tomoyo entering the war zone.

**Somebody To (Truly) Love  
Plot and Written by: lil-asian-gurl  
Chapter 3. Who Said Being Alone Was Fun**

Sakura sat on the sand watching the dolphins jump and the seagulls fly. She got bored and went over to where Tomoyo and Eriol were and saw them talking with Syaoran and some of her childhood friends, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Takashi.

Chiharu went up to Sakura smiling, "Hey!! I heard about your wedding with Tommy. Just so you know, I never liked him the moment I met him."

Sakura laughed, "I'm thinking no one liked Tommy. It's okay that you don't like him. He's in the past now. I'm gonna move on and this time I'm going to take my time and not rush into things."

Chiharu nodded, "Don't worry. You'll find the right one. And no one is going to be perfect. I mean look at Takashi. I've been stuck with him for about 2 years now and he's still at it with his ridiculous lies."

Sakura smiled. Takashi went over to Chiharu and Sakura carrying a baby. Sakura gasped at the baby, "Chiharu!! She looks just like you!!"

Takashi handed Chiharu the baby, "Were you girls talking about me?" Chiharu and Sakura laughed and shook their heads. "Really?" Takashi turned and faced Sakura, "Sorry about Tommy. But did you know-"

Chiharu covered Takashi's mouth, "You better keep your mouth closed and hope our daughter doesn't lie like you."

Sakura giggled, "Yamazaki, you're still the same aren't you?"

Takashi removed Chiharu's hand and opened his mouth but Chiharu's hand covered it again and she pulled Takashi somewhere, "Yup. I'm going to take him somewhere to go annoy someone else." Sakura giggled and walked away.

Sakura walked over to a tree and sat under it. Rika walked over to Sakura along with Naoko. Sakura looked up at the two, "Chiharu and Yamazaki make an odd couple don't they?"

Rika laughed and sat down next to Sakura, "Did you hear about the job offer they gave Yoshiyuki?"

Sakura nodded, "So are you going to be moving with Mr. Terada?" Rika sighed sadly and nodded.

Naoko smiled, "But they wont be moving until after Tomoyo's wedding which is going to be in a while. Tomoyo said she wanted her wedding during spring when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom."

Sakura smiled and frowned, "And she's going to be busy starting her family and I'm going to be all alone."

"No you won't" Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo smiling. You could see Tomoyo's eyes red and she was sniffing so you could tell she was crying.

Sakura stood up, "What happened?"

Tomoyo sat down next to Rika and Naoko. "Nothing. It's kinda overwhelming I'm going to be married and have a family with Eriol. And I'll always be here for you and nothing is going to keep us apart."

Sakura looked at the girls beside her when her vision started getting blurry, "You will?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Of course I will. You know that, I told you many times before. Our friendship will always come first no matter what. Exceptions to kids."

Sakura laughed while wiping her tears. "Yah. Will you name one of your kids after me?"

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "Umm... Sakura?" Tomoyo took a deep breath, "I'll have to talk this over with Eriol."

Sakura pretended to cry and wipe tears, "Oh Tomoyo, You're so mean! I was just joking."

"I knew that..."

Sakura got up and wiped her shorts. "I think I'm going to head home in a while."

Tomoyo got up, "Ok. Look for me before going."

Sakura got up and walked towards the beach. She looked at the sun setting on the beach. Dolphins were jumping and chirping in small groups. Sakura took in a deep breath and walked to the shore. She took off her flip flops (**AN: **FLIP FLOPS FOREVER!!! Lolz) and walked into the water. Sakura stretched her arms out and sighed. She thought about the last time she went to the beach. Sakura finally remembered it was getting dark so she started to head back staring up at the sky. Sakura bumped into someone while walking back and fell. Sakura got up and started to get the sand of her clothing while apologizing a million times. Sakura extended her hand, "I am so sorry, I should look where I'm walking more often."

"It's okay." Sakura looked up hearing the familiar voice and caught herself staring into amber eyes.

"Syaoran!!"

"Yes it's me. We're you expecting prince charming?" Sakura blushed slightly and she was glad it was dark out and he didn't see her blush (slightly). "What are you still doing out here? Eriol and Tomoyo said you already left."

"Oh. I told Tomoyo a few moments ago that I was leaving but I wanted to go on the beach one last time." Sakura sighed, "So how long are you planning to stay in Japan?"

Syaoran wiped the sand off the bottom of his pants, "I don't know. I can't stay too long because my mother will come here and drag me back to Hong Kong."

"Oh. What do you do in Hong Kong?"

"Umm... Li Corps."

"You work at Li Corps.?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"No...I own it"

"Oh! THE Li corps.?"

"Well not actually, There's some things that has to happen before I legally own it."

"But it's still great. I mean Li Corps. Is one of the wealthiest companies and one of the most successful. And you're gonna own it someday."

"Yah..." Syaoran frowned and whispered to himself, "And I hope that day never comes."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing important. Don't you model or something?"

"Yah, I model for Tomoyo's clothes line. Onii-chan didn't really like me modeling a lot at first 'cause it attracts too many guys and it reminds him a lot of Okaa-san. (**AN:** if I spelt those wrong please tell me... I'm horrible at this!!!) 'tou-san was pretty glad I took up modeling."

"Oh. So how long have you been modeling for Tomoyo?"

"Ever since she started designing clothes; she started designing at age 7 so you try doing the math."

"So when did you start modeling publicly?"

"Since when do you care about what I do?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Syaoran glared at Sakura mentally, "You were the one who asked me about my job"

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You ask me about my job and I ask you about your job."

"But I didn't ask THAT many questions."

"..." Sakura started getting really annoyed.

"Well I should be going. You can stand there silently by your self" Sakura started walking away.

"Matte" Sakura stopped and turned around.

Sakura gave Syaoran a confused look. Syaoran started leaning closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm always alone. And after time everything becomes colder and colder. After being hurt again and again, you learn to hide; I learned to be silent" Syaoran brushed his lips over Sakura's cheek and tried to hold in his blush. "We'll meet again one day." Syaoran straightened up and left leaving Sakura thinking about what he said. She raised her hand and touched the cheek where Syaoran's lips touched. Sakura face had a pink tint to it now. 'He was so close to....' Sakura shook her head violently. 'I can't be thinking like that. He probably has someone back in Hong Kong. I can't think like this. I only met him like three days ago. Then why can't I stop thinking of how close he was to me? And his kiss even if it only lasted for about a second.'

"But what if...what if?"

'What if I do like him?'

**Author's note:** Well I would stop here but because of the long wait, I will continue!!!!

**.::( ..) ( ..) Syaoran (.. ) (.. )::.**

Syaoran ran to his car. 'What was I doing?!?!' Syaoran kicked himself mentally over and over. 'I can't seriously be falling for her. There are lots of women who are better than her. Why am I falling for that small little...thing!!! And she just got out of a relationship...kinda. If you call running away from your wedding one.'

"Because no one is like Sakura. She may seem like a child but there is more to her then her childish look." A voice from behind said. Syaoran turned around and saw Eriol.

"What do you want?" Syaoran glared at him.

"I just wanted to make sure my favorite cousin got back to his car safely. Can't be too careful and everyone needs to watch out especially when running alone in the dark."

"You know I've been studying martial arts for years now. No ones going to hurt me. Because if they did they'd be going back home with several broken limbs and I'm sure you witnessed that once yourself." Syaoran was getting annoyed.

"Yes. But your mother didn't let you study martial arts for a month after that happened. And am I sensing some annoyance?" Eriol smirked.

"Can't I just leave?"

"Nope"

"Shouldn't you go back to Tomoyo? I'm sure she is very worried about her widdle Eriol."

"Nope. Tomoyo already knows where I am. There's no need for her to worry and she perfectly knows I can take care of myself."

"Damn, Is there anything I can do to get rid of you?" Syaoran said coldly with a hint of annoyance.

"Maybe... so when are you going back to Hong Kong?"

"The day after tomorrow. I can't leave mother with the company for long or she'll start scaring all the workers away. And I told her I'll only be gone for a week."

"Heh. If I sent you an invitation to the wedding you'll come right?"

"Depends. If you let me leave now I'll think about it. If you keep me here longer I'll assure you I won't have any interest of going at all."

"Just say you'll come and I'll let you leave. I need someone to be my best man."

"You want me to be your best man?" Syaoran said with a little amusement.

"Well of course. You are my favorite cute little cousin."

Syaoran's eyes got icy hard. "I hate it when you call me that. Just because you're older then me by...two days doesn't give you any right to call me your 'cute little cousin'. Can I leave now? I have a meeting tomorrow then I have to start packing up. And I have to buy some stuff for Feimie and Meilin. They say you can only get it in Japan." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I'm not holding you back. Say hello to Auntie Yelan, Meilin, and all your sisters for me. Just out of my own curiosity, you're going to be an uncle soon right?"

Syaoran groaned. "I have to get Xiefia a present too now. She's having her son in about two months. I don't want her to get mad because I didn't bring her anything back. And you don't want to get a pregnant woman mad. That's the last thing you would want to do."

"Well tell Xiefia congratulations and you have to tell me his name when she gives birth."

"Whatever." Syaoran turned around to unlock his car and got in.

"Call me an hour or two before you get on your plane. If you don't, the next time I see you won't be too pleasant." Eriol yelled from outside Syaoran's car.

Syaoran started the engine and rolled down the window and yelled back, "Sure. As long as you leave me alone and stop calling me 'cute little cousin'." Syaoran got out of the parking spot and before he left he heard Eriol yelling "Never!!!"

**.::( ..) ( ..) Sakura (.. ) (.. )::.**

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura ran up to Tomoyo. "I'm going back to my apartment okay. I'll stop by my house and then yours ok?"

"Ok. Drive safely ok?"

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "Alright. And thank you Tomoyo."

**Author's Note: **Well that's all for now. I just wanted to post this up and sorry for the long wait. I think you might have to wait longer for chapter 4 because report cards are coming in soon and if I get a b I wont be able to get on the computer as much and I'm sure I'm going to have at least one or two b's on my report card. But I hope you like this chapter and I am very sorry about the long wait. I just kinda lost my inspiration and I'm kinda typing another story. I hope it turns out ok. Please review!!! It makes me really happy if I get reviews for my story. They usually make me happier that people like my story. If there is anything wrong with my story then don't hesitate to tell me. My AIM is LiL mUnKeE x0x and my yahoo is lucky1pearl. So if you need to ask or tell me something you can IM me or email me. If you do email me, in the subject box could you put something that tells me that its related and so I know the email isn't spam or you're not some perverted online stalker. You know what I'm talking about right? Well I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
